merlfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Quest Gameplay
This is a section explaining the overall gameplay of this wikia. Dragon Quest is a very early Roleplaying Game to hit video games, and we're going to do our best to make this game as fun as it was when it was released in 1986 on the Nintendo Entertainment System. After you have read the Rules and you have decided how to make your character here, you're ready to join in on the adventure! For starters, this is a forum based RPG, and it's not really reliant on statistics. It is more freeform than your run-of-the-mill Fantasy RPG, but it does have certain limitations. Characters The recommended amount of characters is probably 3-5 per adventure thread. We've already talked about how powerful your characters should be. If this is your first adventure thread, your character is going to be one of the lower standard strength. This is just for characters starting out. The more seasoned your character is and the better your equipment gets along the way, the more we will be facing higher strength dungeons. Do not think that you can just destroy all enemies because you are the prodigy of a new character, this is not going to fly. Running support and solving mysteries is your lot in life, and it's a grand lot in life. Do not try to take on everything by yourself, you could end up getting killed before you reach your prime. The main objective of the entire game is to have fun. There is no real WINNING the game, and even if there was, that should not be what you constantly strive for. The point of making a great game is to do what you can to conquer the objective at hand. The main storyline is not there for you to beat it in a matter of a week, or even a year for that matter. There will be a universal strive to conquer each quest, and get stronger, and as you get stronger, you'll probably want to start up on the main storyline objectives, which is great! Just remember, it's not the goal that counts, it's the journey. In this RPG, the journey is the greatest gem and the prime difference that you will make. Please, try and remember that. Dragon Master The thread is led by the Dragon Master (That's right, Game Master, Dungeon Master, now there's Dragon Master). The Dragon Master is the head of the adventure, and decides what goes on around the characters who are playing. Remember, this does not mean that the Dragon Master decides what the characters do, it means they choose how the adventure progresses. The characters decide what they do in their situations. The Dragon Master controls the Non-Player Characters (NPC) in the adventure, pretty much meaning being the DM is much harder than just being a character, so remember to choose your DM's carefully. It is the Dragon Master's job to be fair, stern, challenging, and fun all at the same time. Making an impossible quest to put your players on is irresponsible and not funny. If this occurs, then your game will be taken over by a different DM and if this is your first offense, you will be warned. It's not funny, it's a deliberate waste of your players' time. During challenges in the game, such as combat or struggles of any kind are to be determined by the DM. Tasks such as striking an enemy or creating a sword through metal smithing are to be determined however you determine things. Simple tasks can be a given. If they strike at a small underling on his way over, you can just say yes, you strike the underling. Pulling off a tricky sword maneuver against a fighter will take some more deliberation. You can use dice for example: If it's a hard enough task, just say "You'll need higher than a 12." and roll a 20-side. The way you determine it is up to you if you are given the task of DMing, just make sure it is simple, and has a fair ratio of pass or fail depending on what you are trying to decide. The Forum Thread Each adventure has one forum thread for select players. One DM, and whatever number of players, the DM may also play so long as he does not become unfair to others. Seems like the DM would start the thread, but really, so long as everyone knows what's going on, any select player can do it. Description is quite important, and while there is no real minimum text yet, it would be nice to have some good pros in order to tell us what's going on, this goes especially for the DM. These threads can go on for however long, but it seems like a safe bet that each quest and/or dungeon would begin and end in one thread. NPC's Non-player characters are played by the DM or people the DM chooses to appoint and help. Remember that this is one of the reasons that having five players at the most in each adventure. Having more than that will make it very difficult to keep up with all of them. Keeping up with enemies and NPC's for 6 people can get tiresome very quickly, especially for an entire quest. Category:Dragon Quest